


That fateful encounter

by Aoaka_chan



Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoaka_chan/pseuds/Aoaka_chan
Summary: All it took is one fateful evening, one beautiful sunset and one gorgeous Haru for all his feelings to come spelling out ..





	That fateful encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phia/gifts).



> Happy new year to all of you!!  
> Many kisses and hugs from me  
> This fic is for Phia, thanks for the cute prompts, I had a really hard time deciding which one to choose.  
> I think I'll end up writing all of them ..  
> I really really hope you like it, and once more, Happy new HRH year!  
> P.S : This fic was inspired by the beach-date poster.

_‘Sunset is beautiful’_

Was Rin’s thought as he walked down the beach, enjoying the light breeze and the warmth of the last sun rays for the day, he knew he wouldn’t see this scenery for a long time, his flight to Australia was in the early morning, a few hours more, and he’ll be gone.  
He already said his goodbyes to his friends earlier that morning, saying he can’t meet anyone in the evening because he had a lot of packing to do, while in truth he was already done packing.

He just needed sometime alone to think, and prepare himself mentally for what was to come, it was a big step he was making now and he knew it, he was scared, a lot, but he was just as excited.  
He took a deep breath, clean air filling his lungs as he eyed the setting sun again, how red mixed with the blue of the sky, making beautiful shades of violet cover most of the scenery, how the weak, final sun rays casts a glow of orange to it all.

 _‘Sunset is really beautiful’_ he thought again.

‘ _Just like Haru’_

He was taken by surprise by his own thoughts, well, not exactly, he had found Haru beautiful for the longest time now, but how can he not?

With the delicate face, the lean body, the night dark hair that just looked so smooth, Rin had found a really hard time trying not to run his fingers through them to find out for sure, the pale skin that was always tempting Rin to touch it, to see how soft it was, and let’s just not start talking about his eyes.  
Their endless blue, that Rin found himself often on the edge of downing in, how calm and cool they looked, but at the same time they could ignite a wild fire in his chest just by one look, the desire to compete, the desire to win and the desire to possess.

He ruffled his hair in frustration, he didn’t know when did he start seeing Haru as someone he wants to possess, When did he start longing to see him, to see his precious smile that was rarely shown to people, When did his small lips looked so kissable he would dream about them every night?

He supposed the feelings were already there for a long time, growing without him even noticing, with every race, with every challenge, with every look, only to be found one fateful night, one fateful dream, when he dreamed of kissing Haru and woke up to find himself wishing he can do it in real life.

He couldn’t look Haru in the eye for the whole week then, it was god damn embarrassing to find yourself crushing on your childhood friend, who was a guy at that, when you were going to leave the whole country in a few weeks.

‘Just great’, he mentally huffed.

He remembered how he said his goodbyes to his friends earlier that morning, the way he hugged them all, including Haru, how warm and relaxed Rin felt When Haru’s arms wrapped around him, his only thought then was that he wanted to stay here forever, just like that, and what bothered him the most just how Haru seemed to fit there perfectly, right there in his arms, with his chine lying on his shoulder, his breath coming in small puffs against his neck.

Rin’s heart beats sped up as he remembered how Haru whispered a ‘work hard’ and a ‘see you soon’ in his ear, pulling back quickly and meeting his surprised look, before frowning and turning his head away in the all too familiar gesture, Rin gapping at the almost there blush, that adorned Haru’s cheekbones, which –had Nagisa not said something to interrupt him- he would have definitely kissed then and there.

 _That idiot... That freaking loveable cute idiot..._  
It was so easy to fall for him, that Rin would never understand just how there was still no line to sing up to date this guy.  
Then again maybe there was.  
That thought irritated him to no end, he was leaving, and Haru was staying in Tokyo, with hundredth  of thousands of people around him, anyone of them could set his eyes on him, anyone can try and make Haru fall for them, a cold sweat broke down his body at the idea that Haru could fall for one of them, the idea of Haru being with someone making him clench his fests tight, if only he could mark him somehow, or get him under a spell or something so no one will be able to get close to him.

He sighed in frustration, cursing under his breath, damn it he was going to miss him, he was going to miss him so mu-

“Rin?”

Look, he was starting to hear his voice in his head now.

“Rin!” this time the voice was louder, and Rin turned around to see Haru standing in front of him, wearing a white shirt that was ruffled by the air, his shoes were in his hand and his pants were pulled up just so they won’t be dirtied by the water or the sand, Haru was staring at him with wide eyes and a shocked expression, that Rin sure was mirroring.

“Haru! What are you doing here?”

“I’m taking a walk.” Haru answered calmly.

“Here?” It was a really far part of the beach from his house, Haru shrugged looking behind him as if to see how much he had walked.

“I didn’t say it was a short walk,” he paused for a minute, “ I thought you needed to pack.”

“W-well, I had less things than I imagined.” He saw Haru eyeing him up and down, unknowingly setting a fire inside his body, “I needed to clear my head a little so, here I am.” He added, Haru made a humming sound before joining Rin in his walk, they continued their walk beside each other, Haru asking after a few seconds, gazing at Rin worriedly.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine” he tried to assure him with a grin, feeling a little troubled to be caught in the middle of his thoughts by no one other than the person he was thinking about.

Haru eyed him for a minute, before shifting his gaze to the beach in front of him and kept walking silently, Rin felt a little nervous, and a little happy … and a little weird, so he tried to talk about whatever little thing came to mind, Haru just offering a nod or a hum in response like usual, it was all so normal, Rin almost forgot that he was going to leave in a matter of hours, he was kinda happy to be spending his last time in Japan with Haru and alone at that, even if they weren’t doing anything significant, feeling suddenly happy and wanting to see Haru as much as physically possible, he sped up a couple of steps and started to walk backwards, so he can see Haru’s face clearly as they continued their walk, but as he saw the gentle gaze Haru was giving him, the gentle smile that graced his lips, Haru never looked so beautiful, so irresistible, bathing in the glow of the late evening, making him look like some ethereal creature, Rin forgot what he was talking about that moment, when his brain stopped working, his feet stopped working, and he just stood there staring at Haru, the other, having stopped too, was staring back at him, smiling at him like he Rin was the only person in the world, and he just looked so precious, that Rin couldn’t help but take the two steps between them, gently cupping his cheeks, closing the gap between them and kissing him lightly, their lips barely touching, and damn his heart was going to stop any second now.

Bu it didn’t, and a few seconds later he realized what he did pulling away quickly, felling panicked as he saw the blue eyes so wide, staring at him in what he thought was disbelieve and for a second he thought he had ruined everything, their friendship, their new found dream together and most importantly, their future, he wanted to explain what he did, to fix what he did.

“H-haru  … I …” he tried but his brain didn’t seem to exist anymore, he needed to say something, he wasn’t prepared to lose Haru, not now, not ever.

“It was just .. I mean you don’t have to, I don’t want ..” And Haru was looking at him seemingly confused by Rin’s rambling, hell, he didn’t even understand his own words.

Rin was plotting how he’ll just run away, leave to Australia and never come back, when he saw Haru break into another fond smile, that made his heart skip a couple of beats.

“You are an idiot, Rin.” Haru said with a low voice, before coming close to him, placing his hands on Rin’s shoulders and attaching their lips together again, now it was Rin’s turn to widen his eyes in shock, because god damn it Nanase Haruka was kissing him and at that thought, he let his eyes drop closed, sneaking one of his arms around Haru’s waist, the other going to support the back of his head, pulling him closer to his body, feeling Haru’s breath hitch as they collided and the way he clutched Rin’s shirt tightly in his hands, Rin started to move his lips slowly testing the water, his knees almost buckled under him as Haru started kissing back, he threaded his fingers in the dark locks, feeling the softness of them, he was quickly running out of breath as their lips continued to move against each other, but he would never for the life of him pull away, not now, not when he had Haru right there where he wanted him, he experimentally took Haru’s lower lip between his own, lightly nipping at it, Haru making the faintest noise from his throat at that, the noise almost sent Rin on a drive, while Haru hesitantly returned the gesture, before pulling away, panting hard, his face flushed a lovely pink –which Rin was sure he was mirroring-, he was lost in the sparkling blue in Haru’s eyes for a few seconds before said eyes broke the contact to look sideways.

“Haru” He said in what he hoped to be a steady voice, regaining Haru’s gaze on him.

“I really, really ..” he didn’t believe he was going to say it, it shouldn’t be that easy, but it just felt so right, he had no trouble resting his forehead against Haru’s and whispering against his lips.

“Like you”

Haru looked surprised, he stared at Rin for a couple of seconds, before turning his gaze to the ground, thinking about what he was going to say.

“To be honest, I’ve never thought about this before” he paused, looking a bit lost and Rin’s heart was already preparing itself for the next hit, “I always thought you were a dear friend, not like Makoto or the others, just a special sort of friend”

Haru then turned his eyes back to him, looking determinate, “but now that this happened, I actually kinda like it” he said with a low voice, flushing at his own words, which Rin found really endearing, he wanted to kiss that blush on his cheeks so bad but Haru didn’t gave him the chance to as he buried his face in Rin’s neck, mumbling “I think I might like you too”

Rin’s breath hitched in his throat, feeling his eyes starting to water, he whispered a faint ‘Haru’, tightening his arms around him, he didn’t have to say anything, nor do anything, standing there in the beautiful sunset just the way they were now, holding him close, feeling him breathing and so alive against him, was everything Rin could’ve asked for.

Though he might have wanted another kiss, and that’s exactly what he did, with his hand still tangled in Haru’s hair, he tipped his head back, capturing his lips with the overwhelming passion he was felling right now, hearing Haru’s whimper of surprise as he felt his hands clutch the red locks tightly, taking a few minutes to recompose himself and kissing back just as passionately and although he was the happiest man on earth, he couldn’t help but feel that in a few hours, saying goodbye would be the hardest thing in the world, but the feelings of Haru’s lips on his own, made him forget any other thought for now.

 

__________________________________________________

 

Gazing up at the sky the next evening, Haru had a feeling of sadness combined with happiness and hope, it was a strange mix of feelings but logic at the same time, he was going to miss Rin a lot, that’s for sure, but after what happened yesterday, how they met at the beach, how Rin kissed him and confessed to him, it all seemed a bit better and if you ask for his opinion, it was pure fate that led them to that encounter on the beach, his relationship with Rin was from the start guided by fate.  
And even though that fateful encounter would make things a little harder, knowing Rin’s feeling, and the new connection between them put his heart at ease, and if anything were to happen to him or go wrong he would be the first to know, and this time he’ll not stand by and watch, but he was going to do something, to protect Rin at any costs, so he can stay next to him, showing him all the best sights in the world.

His thoughts were cut short by the ringing of his phone, he opened it to see a message from Rin, opening it hastily, he found a grinning Rin staring at him while he made a peace sign in what he guessed was Sydney’s airport with the caption _‘I’m here’._

Haru smiled to himself, typing a quick replay.

Yeah this time it’ll definitely be better.


End file.
